Motion controlled cameras as well as remote controlled camera platforms have been used for decades in the motion picture industry. More recently, with the increased popularity of amateur video, some types of equipment have been made available to amateur film makers.
A common problem found by film makers everywhere is that the camera, its platform and the cameraman himself can be reflected in the subject being filmed. Mirrors are sometimes used to reflect the surrounding environment and thus hide the camera from view. Also, the use of a remote controlled camera that eliminates the presence of a cameraman next to the camera also helps in considerably reducing the visibility in the subject being filmed. Typically, such methods of combining mirrors and remote controlled camera platforms are customized for the job and remain the purview of professional film makers. There is a need for a practical and economical way of providing such advantages to the amateur film maker market.